Traços de Uma Paixão Parte I
by Lauh Malfoy
Summary: Mas, num todo, os seus cabelos não eram nem castanhos nem ruivos, mas sim castanhos acobreados. Uma das cores mais belas que ele já tinha visto." ScorpiusxRose


**Autor:** Lauh Malfoy  
**Título:** Traços de uma Paixão – Parte I  
**Capa:** (no _profile_)  
**Sinopse:** Mas, num todo, os seus cabelos não eram nem castanhos nem ruivos, mas sim castanhos acobreados. Uma das cores mais belas que ele já tinha visto.  
**Shipper:** Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Género:** Romance  
**Spoilers:** Deathly Hallows  
**Status:** Completa  
**Idioma:** Português  
**Observação:** Fanfic escrita em Português de Portugal.

**TRAÇOS DE UMA PAIXÃO  
****PARTE I**

- Espera, Rose! Deixa-me explicar! – a rapariga continuou a andar, ignorando a presença do rapaz – Fogo, Rose! O que é preciso fazer para que percebas que eu não curti contigo na festa porque seria divertido, mas sim porque quis?!

- Talvez explicar porque aprecias tanto a companhia da Parkinson?

- Eu _não_ aprecio a companhia dela ao ponto de _gostar_ dela, okay?

- Não? Eu não sou idiota, certo?

- Dá-me uma chance, porra! – a rapariga de cabelos castanho acobreados parou e fitou-o seriamente.

- Certo, tens um minuto para mudar a minha vida. – disse-lhe de forma bem enigmática, um minuto antes de Scorpius perceber exactamente o que ela queria dizer com aquilo e de se aproximar subtilmente da sua face para lhe beijar suavemente os lábios. Um toque gentil, sincero, diferente do primeiro beijo de ambos. E, quando se separaram, o loiro sorriu e a rapariga corou. Porque num simples minuto a vida deles havia mudado. Agora, eles eram Scorpius _e_ Rose, não apenas um Malfoy e uma Weasley. Agora, eles eram apenas um.

* * *

- Hey, Scorp! 

- Não me chames isso, Maeve!

- Okay, okay… - a rapariga girou os olhos – Olha, não gostavas de me ajudar em Potions ou Defense Agains The Dark Arts? – perguntou, fazendo um ar demasiado atrevido até para o rapaz.

- Porquê, tu não sabes? – desdenhou.

- Não percebo muito bem esta última matéria…

- Pede ajuda ao Potter.

- Scorpius! – gritou numa voz completamente esganiçada. O loiro limitou-se a contar até dez. – Tu queres que eu peça ajuda ao _Albus_?!

- Sim. – respondeu-lhe simplesmente, como se resolvesse a questão. Bem, para ele resolvia… - Ele também é um Slytherin, sabes? Tão bom como eu, se procurar qualidade. – ironizou.

- Oh, Scorpius, por favor! – e agarrou-lhe o braço com tal força que, por momentos, o rapaz temeu ficar sem ele.

- Okay, Parkinson! – bufou – Agora larga o meu braço! – e foi surpreendido pela rapariga que lhe deu um beijo na face, deixando-o sem acção.

xx

- Tens quinze minutos para mudar a nossa vida. – disse-lhe Rose calmamente, ainda que o tom de voz fosse ligeiramente raivoso.

- Pára, Rose. Eu _não_ vou pedir desculpas por ser assediado pela Parkinson! – gritou-lhe, quase que exasperado, ao perceber que aquela poderia ser um género de última chance. Além do mais, ela dissera "nossa vida", não se referira apenas a ela própria, e isso perturbara o jovem.

- Mas estavas a deixar que ela te assediasse! – Rose estacou e fitou-o – Tu estavas a _gostar _disso!

- Não sejas idiota, Rose!

- Eu não sou idiota!

- Neste preciso momento _estás_ a ser idiota! – retrucou o loiro – Sabes que mais? Vai para a biblioteca e diverte-te. _Eu vou ser assediado tal como eu gosto_. – e partiram cada um para o seu lado, furiosos um com o outro, tentando ignorar a dor que crescia no seu íntimo e a sensação de perda.

* * *

Quando Scorpius se levantou naquela manhã, sentia-se tão melancólico como nos últimos três meses. Não que o demonstrasse realmente, os seus colegas apenas o achavam ligeiramente mal-humorado, o que não era assim tão incomum quando se tratava dele. Mas se pegassem nos vários pergaminhos enrolados em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira, veriam vários desenhos a cores, feitos por lápis aguarela. 

Por norma, Scorpius fazia um a dois desenhos por semana para se divertir. Mas nos meses anteriores tinha desenhado todos os dias, completando e criando desenhos complexos entre as aulas, estudos e Quidditch. Nunca havia desenhado com tanto afinco, com tantos pormenores, com tanta criatividade. Sempre se havia resumido a coisas simples que via, contudo, aqueles desenhos eram momentos anteriores com Rose, junção de cores e formas que demonstravam simples desabafos, imaginação do que poderia estar ela a fazer, apenas para reflectir a sua face bonita e alegre.

O seu pai, Draco, gostava de apreciar os seus desenhos e costumava comentar sobre aspectos em que ele podia melhorar. Mas o loiro não fazia intenção de lhe mostrar estes desenhos em particular. Ele não era obrigado a isso e não tinha intenções de fazê-lo. Simples.

Por isso, quando se levantou, limitou-se a pegar no rolo de pergaminhos e a enfiá-los no malão com violência. Depois começou a fazer a sua higiene pessoal.

* * *

Olhou para o prato com cereais de aveia à sua frente e coçou os olhos. Não tinha absolutamente fome nenhuma. Mesmo assim, forçou-se a comer pelo menos metade do prato. Olhou para a mesa dos Gryffindor à procura dos cabelos castanhos acobreados de Rose e surpreendeu-se ao ver, também, os seus olhos castanhos virados para si, demasiado sérios para a sua face usualmente simpática. 

Viu-a soletrar algo e, ao não perceber, levantou uma sobrancelha. A morena, por sua vez, encolheu os ombros e pareceu desistir daquilo que queria dizer.

Mas Scorpius não desistiria assim tão facilmente, não depois de ela esboçar um sinal de reconhecimento tão claro ao fim de três meses.

Levantou-se e, com um ar orgulhoso e andar confiante, aproximou-se da mesa dela, sentindo os olhares estupefactos de alguns alunos. Se bem que naquele momento, ambos os jovens já eram imunes a olhares surpresos de cada vez que se beijavam num corredor ou no pátio. E a briga entre Malfoys, Potters e Weasleys era mais amena nos tempos actuais, mas não inexistente; a relação deles apenas resultou nalgumas brigas pouco aparatosas, na qual Scorpius ficara com o olho negro por alguns dias. Até Albus se intrometera e lhe dissera que teria problemas se magoasse a sua prima…

- O que fazes aqui? – Rose perguntou, enquanto se afastava ligeiramente da mesa numa infrutífera tentativa de alcançar alguma privacidade o que, no meio daqueles Gryffindors _ligeiramente_ curiosos era meio difícil.

- Tu disseste algo. Repete-o. – não era uma ordem, mas sim um pedido. Contudo, o tom da frase parecera exactamente o contrário e alguns colegas de Rose começaram a cochichar. Pelo canto do olho, Scorpius viu James Potter levantar-se.

- Eu disse… - respirou fundo – Eu disse que tens meia hora para mudar a minha vida. – fitaram-se longamente. Os olhos castanhos da rapariga imploravam para que ele mudasse a sua vida naquele instante. Pediam-lhe para não desistir. Mas os seus, pelo contrário, tão cinzentos como os do pai, mostravam apenas decepção. Decepção por continuar a ser visto como um culpado numa briga sem fundamento, na qual ambos os jovens era vítimas. Aquela era uma briga idiota pela qual Scorpius não queria lutar mais. Por isso, assim que James chegou perto deles, o loiro lançou um olhar de desprezo para a rapariga e virou-lhe as costas, escondendo da sua mágoa.

* * *

Quando Scorpius sentiu o comboio parar, levantou-se rapidamente e pegou no seu malão, querendo apenas sair daquele compartimento abafado e rever os seus pais. 

Assim que alcançou a plataforma, viu de imediato o seu pai, com o seu ar aristocrático, e a sua mãe, com o ar de indiferença de sempre. De certa maneira, voltar para casa era bom. O loiro gostava de passar o seu tempo com Draco uma vez que eram realmente parecidos, contudo, passava apenas o tempo necessário com a sua mãe, Astoria, cuja personalidade se opunha ligeiramente à sua. Às vezes ainda se questionava como é que o seu pai poderia ter casado com ela… (1) Não que desgostasse da sua mãe, mas eram diferentes, e isso é suficiente.

- Olá, pai! – disse assim que estava mais próximo deles. Foi, de imediato, esmagado pelo abraço protector da sua mãe e viu Draco girar os olhos enquanto dava um sorriso de lado. Cumprimentou-o, depois, com um abraço curto e seguiram para casa.

Contudo, Scorpius ainda teria tempo de olhar para trás e ver Rose, com ar de quem tinha chorado, a ser abraçada afectuosamente pela mãe. Surpreendeu-se quando sentiu a mão do seu pai a apertar ligeiramente o seu ombro.

* * *

O loiro pensara muito nos dois dias que tinham passado. 

Estavam de férias, finalmente, e em pouco tempo deveria viajar com os pais para algum sítio paradisíaco e com uma cultura e história interessante, sempre relacionada aos feiticeiros. Mas, naquele Verão em particular, não lhe apetecia sair. Passara a maior parte do tempo no quarto, a acabar desenhos e a fazer novos desenhos. Mas, naquele dia, decidira pintar para a sala de música, onde o seu pai e a sua mãe costumavam tocar piano. A música ajudava-o a concentrar-se, a música descontraía-o…

Sentou-se na cadeira perto da secretária que se encontrava debaixo de uma janela grande e, nos primeiros momentos, limitou-se a observar o seu pai a tocar cada tecla com uma impressionante leveza, o seu ar concentrado, apreciando a música. Astoria não tocava da mesma maneira e estava sempre mais interessada em ir às compras. Devia ser por isso que Scorpius preferia passar mais tempo com Draco. Sem falar que eles eram estranhamente parecidos…Já referi isso?

Deixando de lado a figura do pai e do piano, voltou-se para um pergaminho e começou a fazer uns traços com um lápis castanho, iniciando um esboço dos cabelos de Rose; depois pegou em lápis cor-de-pele, pretos, cinzentos, vermelhos e amarelos e começou a desenhar, respectivamente, a sua face, pernas e mãos, bem como o resto do corpo coberto pelo uniforme Gryffindor.

Depois começou a colori-lo com os lápis. Na imagem, Rose estava sentada na relva, de pernas cruzadas, a saia pelos joelhos, o livro de Potions nas suas mãos e um sorriso enorme que, combinado com uns olhos brilhantes, a tornavam simplesmente adorável.

Naquela altura, já totalmente concentrado naquelas linhas coloridas e na figura da rapariga, teve a ligeira impressão de que Draco se levantara e saíra da sala, que voltara e começara a tocar de novo; a certa altura um elfo trouxe-lhe um frasco com água limpa e um pincel, decerto a mando do seu pai. Teve uma vaga sensação de que a sua mãe se despedia do seu pai antes de sair para ir para as compras.

"Deixa o garoto em paz.", Draco disse, quando a sua mãe avançara para se despedir de si. "Está tão concentrado que nem se dá conta do que acontece ao seu redor. Deixa-o." – a sua mãe bufara e Scorpius sorriu. Já Draco voltou a tocar quando ele começou a pintar os cabelos de Rose: uma mistura de vários castanhos, mas que, no fim, ficaram da cor de cobre. Se olhássemos bem de perto, veríamos vários fios castanhos, de vários tons; mechas mais claras e outras mais escuras. Mas, num todo, os seus cabelos não eram nem castanhos nem ruivos, mas sim castanhos acobreados. Uma das cores mais belas que ele já tinha visto.

Quando terminou assinou o pergaminho a um canto com um requintado "SM" e colocou a data em tamanho menor. Depois, com o pincel molhado na água, passou-o pelo desenho todos – exceptuando a assinatura -, terminando a sua obra feita a lápis aguarela. Por fim, abriu um pouco a janela para que o desenho secasse mais depressa.

Voltou a olhar para Draco, que dava os acordes finais duma melodia de Beethoven.

- Onde foi a mãe? – perguntou quando a última nota soou.

- Foi a uma loja qualquer comprar roupa e perfumes… - e revirou os olhos – Então, o que estavas a desenhar, filho? – Scorpius sentiu o fluxo sanguíneo abrandar.

- Nada de especial, nem merece a tua atenção. – o homem franziu o cenho.

- Como assim? _Tudo_ o que o _meu filho_ faz, merece a minha atenção.

- Mas o desenho não está bom.

- Então e os desenhos de Hogwarts? – perguntou, sem, no entanto, deixar de ter o cenho franzido.

- Não fiz nenhum. – certo, Draco Lucius Malfoy nunca acreditaria numa mentira deslavada como aquela, mas não custava nada tentar demovê-lo. O homem limitou-se a suspirar.

- Estás a mentir, Scorpius.

- Não estou, não! Eu não-

- Não me mintas, Scorpius Hyperion! – Draco não havia gritado, mas a dureza das suas palavras mostrava claramente que ele não estava disposto a brincadeiras. E que, acima de tudo, já sabia que Scorpius lhe omitia algo. O jovem acabou por suspirar e virar a cara para algum ponto da parede que nada tinha de interessante. Draco puxou o banco do piano à frente e fitou-o intensamente.

- Scorpius, passa-se alguma coisa? – sentiu o homem procurar o seu olhar e fitou as suas orbes cinzentas, tão iguais às suas, completamente ciente de que, agora que se apercebera de algo errado, Draco não iria desistir tão cedo.

- Não se passa nada grave.

- É verdade, porque se se passasse algo grave seria óbvio que eu já saberia a esta altura. Mas passa-se algo que incomoda o meu herdeiro e isso, consequentemente, incomoda-me a mim. – orgulho, era o que Scorpius sentia cada vez que o seu pai mostrava afeição por ele de forma tão imponente, ainda que nunca deixasse de ser discreto. Porque por trás da palavra "herdeiro" estava "orgulho", que sempre era seguido da frase "…do meu filho". Isso fê-lo sorrir fracamente.

- Não vais gostar da resposta. – alertou.

- Deixa-te de rodeios para com o teu pai. – e revirou os olhos – Não me digas que estás apaixonado pelo Potter.

- Hey! – retrucou, completamente ofendido – Eu _não _sou gay!

- Uh, parece que estamos perto… Quem é _ela_? – 'Oh, ninguém muito especial… Rose Weasley, filha da Granger e do Weasley', e depois disto, Scorpius daria um sorriso digno de anúncio de pasta de dentes enquanto Draco caía para o lado.

- Não é isso que se passa.

- Scorpius, não me mintas. Qual é o problema em contares o que se passa ao teu _pai_?

- Eu não vou contar porque tu não vais gostar da resposta. E, além disso, é uma coisa patética. – levantou-se com o intuito de sair da sala e de se refugiar no quarto, mas foi parado pela mão de Draco no seu ombro, sendo que este o fitava seriamente.

- Eu posso não gostar da resposta, mas isso não muda o facto de seres o meu filho, de que me preocupo contigo e de que quero o melhor para ti. E por mais patético que me possa parecer, isso não implica que aches o mesmo. – fez-lhe uma festa no cabelo e saiu da sala.

**FIM DA PARTE I **

* * *

(1) – É que questiona-se ele e eu! ¬¬

* * *

**[b****N.A.:****[/b** Obrigada à Just pela betagem (que também não sabe como é que o Draco se pôde casar com a Astoria…). És um amorzinho! Obrigada também à Carol Lopes que fez uma capinha absolutamente linda para a fic (que está no profile) ! Esta fic saiu num surto de idiotice mas espero que gostem minimamente dela. A continuação chama-se "Traços de uma Paixão – Parte II".  
A fic foi partida porque o máximo de páginas que as mestras do I Challenge Scorpius/Rose aceitavam eram de cinco. 

Reviews, please!


End file.
